Judgement of Corruption
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Keinginan Sebastian hanya satu, berusaha membahagiakan anaknya dengan cara apapun. Meski dia yang merasakan sakit. Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, OC

Ket: Italic adalah flashback, All Sebastian's POV

* * *

><p><strong>Judgement of Corruption<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku berada di ruang pengadilan, dengan beberapa rekan seprofesiku. Dan ada seorang terdakwa yang hari ini hadir untuk diadili. Aku, sebagai ketua pengadilan berhak menjatuhkan hukuman pada sang terdakwa.<p>

"Mr. Thompson Ellingford, melakukan tindakan membawa lari uang milik perusahaannya sebesar 100 juta Poundsterling. Berdasarkan bukti-bukti yang ada, saya menyatakan Anda dihukum selama tiga tahun." ujarku sambil memukulkan palu, tanda bahwa keputusanku sudah final.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya seseorang yang tidak kuketahui, tampaknya ia merupakan pihak perusahaan yang dirugikan.

"Maaf, keputusan saya adalah mutlak. Anda tidak bisa meminta penambahan masa hukuman." aku langsung saja bangkit dari kursiku dan meninggalkan ruang pengadilan.

"Cih! Masa hanya tiga tahun?"

Memang terdengar beberapa protes dari banyak orang. Tapi, aku adalah ketua pengadilan di sini, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membantah ucapanku.

Aku hanya menyeringai saja, bersyukurlah Mr. Thompson karena aku mengurangi masa hukumannya. seharusnya ia bisa dipenjara lima tahun atau lebih. Ini semua berkat perjanjiannya denganku.

.

.

.

"_Mr. Michaelis." panggil seseorang yang kuketahui adalah pengacara Mr. Thompson, kalau tidak salah ia bernama Mr. Abraham Danielfield._

"_Ada apa?" tanyaku._

"_Mengenai masa hukuman Mr. Thompson, apakah Anda tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Mr. Abraham padaku._

"_Hmm... Maaf, saya tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal."_

"_Tapi, apakah Anda bersedia membantunya?"_

_Kulirik Mr. Abraham yang membuka koper berisi uang. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat banyaknya uang yang ada di dalam koper itu. Aku yakin itu mungkin setengah uang yang dimiliki Mr. Thompson._

"_Ini ada 50 juta Poundsterling. Anda bisa memilikinya. Mr. Thompson bilang anda berhak." ujar Mr. Abraham sambil memberikan koper itu padaku._

_Aku hanya menyeringai saja melihatnya membawa koper berisi uang itu. Aku menerimanya dan berjalan sedikit menjauh darinya._

"_Serahkan padaku." ujarku dan meninggalkan Mr. Abraham._

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak menginginkan uang sebanyak ini? Aku yakin semua orang pasti menginginkannya. Toh, aku sudah menerima uang sebesar 50 juta. Aku, Sebastian Michaelis sang ketua pengadilan. Jujur saja, aku lebih menginginkan uang daripada keadilan.

Keadilan hanyalah angan-angan semu yang sulit dicapai. Siapapun, tua atau muda, kaya atau tidak, laki-laki atau perempuan semuanya berusaha mencari keadilan. Tapi, keadilan pada nyatanya sulit didapat.

Iya, banyak orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab, rakus kekuasaan dan rakus harta yang berkuasa. Mungkin sama sepertiku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku melakukan hal seperti ini untuk mewujudkan keinginanku.

Untuk pengadilan pemerintahan ini, baik _gender, _etnis ataupun usia tidak berarti bagiku. Aku akan menjatuhkan hukuman, tapi jika mereka ingin selamat dari hukuman ini mereka harus memberiku uang.

Iya, uang, uang dan uang. Inilah hal penting yang harus kau berikan padaku. Inilah yang bisa dilakukan para calon terdakwa agar bebas dari hukuman, meski orang yang memberiku uang adalah orang paling jahat di dunia.

Tidak apa-apa, uang itu sangat berharga. Uang bisa memberikan segalanya. Kekuasaan, wanita, bahkan kau bisa membeli kebahagiaan baik di dunia ini ataupun neraka. Inilah yang kusukai.

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan pulang menuju rumahku, sebuah mansion kecil yang cukup untukku dan keluargaku. Aku segera masuk ke dalam dan mencari-cari istriku, Maria.<p>

"Maria, kau ada dimana?" tanyaku sambil membuka sepatu dan langsung saja berjalan masuk ke mansion.

Aku mencari-cari Maria, tapi tidak kutemukan dirinya. Sekarang aku berada di ruang baca, kulirik meja dimana ia biasa menyimpan buku. Ketika aku mendekat ada sepucuk surat, aku langsung membacanya.

_Dear Sebastian,_

_Aku tidak bisa hidup bersama denganmu ataupun anak kita lagi._

_Aku lelah jika harus seperti ini. Kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku ataupun anak kita._

_Lebih baik aku pergi dengan pria yang bisa memahamiku._

_From Maria._

Aku langsung saja meremas surat itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Wanita tidak tahu diri, setelah aku memberikan dia beberapa uang dia lari dengan pria lain. Bahkan meninggalkan anak yang harus kurawat.

"Papa..." kudengar suara seseorang, iya anakku.

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang dan kulihat sosok anakku. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun, berambut kelabu. Dia sangat baik, ceria dan manis, dia anakku yang berarti. Tapi sekarang tidak ada wajah cerianya lagi.

Iya, sekarang aku melihatnya berada di kursi roda. Aku merasa miris melihatnya, kenapa ketika anakku berada dalam kondisi begini Maria malah pergi meninggalkannya? Wanita tidak bertanggung jawab, menyesal aku pernah menikah dengannya.

"Ciel..." gumamku menyebut nama anakku.

Ciel adalah satu-satunya anak yang kumiliki. Ia sangat berarti bagiku, aku sayang padanya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan menyejajarkan tinggiku dengannya. Dia melihatku dengan wajah sedikit murung.

"Kenapa kau berwajah murung?" tanyaku.

"Mama pergi meninggalkan kita." ujar Ciel polos.

"Aku tahu..."

"Apakah mama tidak menyukaiku karena aku... lumpuh?"

"Apa?" aku sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan anakku. Aku langsung saja memeluknya. "Tidak, dia tidak membencimu."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan kau pikirkan..."

Aku berusaha menenangkan Ciel, walau aku sendiri juga masih terkejut. Ternyata aku memilih wanita yang salah untuk menjadi istriku, tapi aku tidak menyesal memiliki Ciel. Ia adalah permata yang sangat berharga untukku.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap ke arah mata Ciel yang sejernih lautan, tentu saja ia mewarisi warna mata ibunya. Aku mengusap pipinya pelan dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ciel, suatu saat nanti kau akan sembuh. Aku ingin melihatmu bisa berjalan lagi." ujarku.

"Benarkah, Pa?" tanya Ciel.

"Tentu." jawabku berusaha meyakinkan anakku.

Aku pasti akan melakukan apapun demi anakku yang lumpuh ini. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya terus seperti ini. Aku ingin melihat wajah cerianya lagi. Sudah sekian lama aku tidak melihatnya, yang ada hanya wajah murung atau senyum yang dipaksakan.

.

.

.

_Semuanya terjadi ketika Ciel berusia 10 tahun. Ketika malam natal, aku dan istriku serta Ciel pergi keluar untuk menikmati suasana natal. Tapi, kami berdua terlalu sibuk melihat beberapa barang yang dipajang di etalase toko._

"_Bagaimana Sebastian? Ciel pasti menyukai mantel itu." ujar Maria._

"_Iya. Kau mau membelinya?" tanyaku._

"_Tentu."_

_Baru saja Maria ingin masuk ke dalam toko dan terjadilah hal itu. Ciel yang sedang asyik bermain bola tertabrak oleh mobil karena mengejar bolanya. Kulihat Maria sangat shock, demikian juga aku. Aku sangat panik._

"_CIEL!" teriak Maria._

"_Kita bawa ke rumah sakit!" seruku._

_Kami berdua membawa Ciel ke rumah sakit, tapi Ciel tidak segera dirawat. Ada beberapa perawat yang bilang dokter tidak ada atau semacamnya. Hal ini membuatku kesal._

"_Hei! Cepat rawat anakku!" jeritku marah._

_Aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi. Langsung saja para perawat membawa Ciel dan memanggilkan dokter untuk merawatnya. Tapi, tidak sampai disitu. Kabar buruk tiba ketika dokter mengatakan kaki Ciel tidak bisa disembuhkan._

_Kami sangat shock, berarti Ciel harus menjalani hari-harinya dengan kursi roda. Aku tidak yakin ia bisa menjalaninya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah terluka parah. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi._

.

.

.

"Nah, Ciel. Kau harus berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan tersenyum lagi." ujarku.

"Eh? Memangnya aku tidak tersenyum?" tanya Ciel.

"Kau terlihat seperti terpaksa. Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu."

"Baiklah, Pa."

Iya, demi anakku yang lumpuh aku harus bisa melakukan sesuatu. Semua uang yang kudapatkan dari cara seperti ini akan bisa menyembuhkannya nanti. Aku tidak peduli, yang penting bagiku adalah Ciel bisa sembuh.

* * *

><p>Hari ini aku menghadapi satu kasus lagi. Iya, ada terdakwa baru yang akan disidang hari ini. Ia adalah seorang jendral dari pasukan militer yang terkuat di London. Ia dituduh membunuh seluruh anak buahnya, bahkan rakyat sipil sekalipun.<p>

Banyak yang bilang jendral ini telah kehilangan kewarasannya. Semua orang menuduhnya dan meminta hukuman mati. Aku juga berpikir yang sama, tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Ia telah memberiku banyak uang, tampaknya ia tahu bagaimana caranya harus lolos dari tuduhan itu. Menurutku ia tidak sepenuhnya kehilangan kewarasannya.

Sekarang, sang jendral berada di ruang pengadilan denganku, beberapa rekan dan beberapa orang yang datang melihat persidangan. Mereka semua memandang benci ke arah jendral itu.

"Bagaimana Mr. Michaelis?" tanya rekanku.

"Dia tidak bersalah." ujarku langsung.

"APA?" beberapa orang langsung berteriak histeris mendengar keputusanku.

"Apa kau gila, Mr. Michaelis? Bagaimana orang seperti dia kau nyatakan tidak bersalah?" terdengar seruan protes dari orang yang datang ke persidangan.

"Aku tidak gila. Kalau kau bilang dia tidak waras berarti dia tidak bersalah. Keputusanku adalah mutlak!" ujarku dan memukulkan palu, lalu meninggalkan ruang persidangan.

"Kau sama tidak warasnya dengan jendral itu!" seru orang lain.

Tampaknya banyak orang yang tidak menyetujui keputusanku ini. Biarlah, orang bajingan seperti jendral itu membayarku dengan banyak uang. Maka, aku akan membebaskan tuduhannya itu.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan ruangan persidangan. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap jendral itu. Para rakyat mungkin akan marah, tapi apa peduliku?

.

.

.

Baru saja aku pulang ke rumah tapi sudah terdengar kabar yang tidak mengenakkan. Iya, ternyata berita bahwa aku membebaskan sang jendral dari hukuman mati sudah tersebar luas.

Beberapa tetangga membahasnya, mereka terlihat kesal. Tampaknya, mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku yang membebaskan jendral itu. Tapi, selama tidak membawa efek bagiku, aku tidak akan terlibat.

* * *

><p>Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak insiden itu, tampaknya kemarahan rakyat makin menjadi-jadi. Kudengar sang jendral sudah dibunuh oleh para rakyat itu. Toh, mereka sudah menghukum sang jendral.<p>

Dan tentu aku masih memiliki uang dari jendral itu, akan kupakai untuk membiayai operasi anakku sesegera mungkin. Sekarang aku sedang menemani anakku di ruang baca, ia sibuk membaca buku yang entah apa judulnya.

"Kau asyik sekali membacanya, Ciel?" tanyaku.

"Ah, buku ini bagus Papa..." jawabnya.

"Begitu? Baiklah, kau teruskan membaca saja."

Aku merasa bahwa dampak dari persidangan itu semakin hari semakin memburuk. Para rakyat mulai mengadakan pemberontakan terhadap pengadilan pemerintahan, mereka mengira kami tidak berhak menjabat lagi.

Apa peduliku? Yang terpenting adalah aku memiliki cukup uang demi anakku. Itu sudah cukup. Aku tidak peduli dengan nasib istriku ataupun nasibku sendiri, yang penting adalah kebahagiaan Ciel.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Ciel sejenak di ruang baca. Aku berkeliling menuju mansionku, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Aku segera keluar melihat keadaan, dan di depan mansionku sudah ada beberapa orang.

"Mr. Michaelis, Anda tidak bertanggung jawab!" seru mereka.

"Anda sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi ketua hakim!"

"Apa peduli kalian semua?" tanyaku.

"Anda membebaskan tuduhan jendral itu. Kami tidak terima!"

Sesuai dugaanku, para rakyat masih marah dengan keputusanku. Aku tahu tujuan mereka kemari untuk membawa-bawa masalah itu lagi padaku. Ketahuilah, di dunia ini mencari keadilan yang sejati bagaikan mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami.

"Bakar saja rumahnya!" seru seseorang

"Ya!" diikuti beberapa orang lain.

Aku hanya terdiam saja. Apakah mereka ingin menghabisiku? Kulihat beberapa orang langsung menuangkan minyak ke pekarangan mansion dan hingga ke dalam rumah. Awalnya aku membiarkan mereka, tapi aku baru teringat satu hal.

'Ciel' batinku.

Aku langsung saja berlari masuk ke mansion dan segera ke ruang baca untuk melihat kondisi Ciel. Dia hanya menatapku bingung, aku langsung saja memeluknya.

"Papa? Kenapa orang-orang itu?" tanya Ciel.

Tapi aku tidak menjawa apa-apa. Iya, aku hanya memeluknya dalam dekapanku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada anakku. Dunia baginya masih sangat luas dan aku tidak ingin Ciel mengetahui betapa busuknya dunia ini.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Ciel." gumamku.

"Papa?" tanya Ciel.

Aku bisa merasakan sudah ada bau asap. Iya, tampaknya para rakyat yang marah itu telah mulai membakar rumahku. Tapi, apa peduliku? Asalkan bersama anakku, aku tidak takut apapun. Aku akan selalu bersama dengannya.

Mungkin, setelah mansion ini hancur terbakar kalian bisa melihat mayat seorang pria yang melindungi anaknya. Tanpa adanya seseorang yang memperdulikan nasib kami berdua. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Asalkan Ciel berada di sampingku, itu cukup.

* * *

><p>Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku. Dimana ini? Semuanya terlihat sangat gelap, sangat berbeda dengan mansionku. Lalu kulihat ada sebuah pintu gerbang yang besar dan ada seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam yang berdiri di sana.<p>

"Siapa itu?" tanyaku.

Aku perlahan bangkit, tubuhku masih sama. Aku masih memakai pakaian yang terakhir kali kukenakan. Tapi, aku tidak melihat Ciel ada di sampingku. Kemanakah Ciel? Apa dia bisa pergi sendirian? Berarti hanya ada aku sendiri di tempat ini.

Aku berjalan mendekati orang itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat sosok orang itu dengan jelas, karena ia memakai tudung kepala. Semakin aku melangkah mendekati orang itu, semakin terlihat seringai dari orang itu.

"Selamat datang di dunia bawah." gumam orang itu.

"Dunia bawah?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Dunia ini masih di persimpangan antara surga dan neraka."

Hmm~ aku hanya tersenyum saja. Surga dan neraka ya? Berarti orang yang ada di hadapanku ini semacam _shinigami _atau mungkin dialah _Master of the Hellish Yard. _Dialah yang menentukan kemanakah aku akan pergi.

"Lalu dimanakah tempatku?" tanyaku sok ramah.

"Jangan banyak bertanya, Sebastian Michaelis," jawab orang itu. "Kurasa kau tahu dimana tempatmu. Mengingat sudah banyak dosa yang kau lakukan."

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan mendekatkan wajahku pada orang itu. Aku tersenyum manis dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya, tapi aku langsung berubah pikiran.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan uangku untuk orang sepertimu!" seruku sambil menyeringai ke arahnya.

Aku tahu uangku sangat berarti dan aku tidak akan memberikannya sedikit pun. Uang bisa memberikan kebahagiaan di neraka ini. Karena orang paling bajingan di dunia ini saja bisa memberikan uang.

"Hmm~ itulah keputusanmu, Sebastian Michaelis." ujar orang itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?" ujarku dengan nada penuh sindiran.

"Tidak. Aku kasihan sekali dengan anakmu itu. Silahkan kau berjalan menuju pintu gerbang itu. Takdirmu telah menunggu."

"Satu-satunya takdirku adalah keluar dari tempat ini!"

Aku langsung saja berjalan menuju gerbang itu. Tapi, aku melewati beberapa jalanan yang sangat kecil. Makin lama makin mengecil. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tubuhku juga terasa sangat berat.

"Huwaa!" bisa kurasakan aku terjatuh dari atas dan langsung saja turun ke dasar neraka.

"Inilah takdirmu. Kau harus membayar atas segala dosamu, Sebastian Michaelis." samar-samar kudengar suara orang itu, tapi lama-lama tidak bisa terdengar lagi karena aku sudah jatuh.

.

.

.

Kubuka mataku dan aku sudah berada di dasarnya neraka. Di sini sangat panas dengan api yang menyala. Apa peduliku? Rasa panas ini tidak bisa mengalahkan obsesiku untuk mewujudkan keinginanku.

Aku tidak mengizinkan siapapun memutuskan apakah tindakanku salah atau benar. Mereka sama sekali tidak punya hak. Orang-orang yang tidak berarti sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk menghakimi diriku.

"Aku tidak takut. Tidak akan!" seruku.

Itu benar, suatu saat nanti aku akan membalikkan keadaan. Aku akan mengumpulkan semuanya dari awal. Aku akan melakukan segala cara, meski itu adalah dosa sekalipun. Aku tidak peduli.

Dan ketika impianku terwujud, aku akan mengubah neraka ini. Aku akan mengubahnya menjadi surga untukku dan anakku. Ini semua demi anakku yang sangat kusayangi. Selama anakku bahagia, aku tidak peduli akan nasibku ini.

**The End**

A/N: Hai minna-san. Sudah lama aku tidak nulis fic di fandom ini. Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid yang dinyanyikan Kaito dengan judul yang sama.

Kalau sudah baca, jangan lupa tinggalkan kesannya di review. Asal jangan flame ya?^^


End file.
